Red High Heels
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Kennedy* She hated being injured, she hated being ignored. She'd show him not to ignore her anymore, in her red high heels. Too bad there are a few other guys planning on moving in, it's all Chris' fault though. Sabin/OC/Daniels/Roode..LOVE SQUARE!


**Um, well, there's no real pairing in this oneshot...lol...i just thought it'd be kinda fun to write..lol..I could imagine Ajay and her red high heels..anywho..it's a love square, kinda...Bobby doesn't do much..but he's there..so i'm counting Papa Bear..hmm, other than that ENJOY**

**i only own Tessa Chandler....**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my POLL!!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**Red High Heels**_

_**By Kellie Pickler**_

* * *

_**For Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_baby, I've got plans tonight_

_you don't know nothing about _

_I've been sitting round way too long_

_trying to figure you out_

_but you say that you'll call and you don't_

_and I'm spinning my wheels_

_so I'm going out tonight in my red high heels_

Tessa Chandler stood in the doorway to Ashton's bedroom. "Does he know you're leaving?" the raven-haired woman asked the blond Canadian. "Nope," Ashton answered, popping the 'p.' Tessa sighed, "this should be loads of fun," she muttered before turning and leaving the room. Ashton rolled her eyes.

She couldn't do it anymore. She was tired of sitting around, she had been injured in a tag match and Jeff, Steve, Tess, AJ, and Danny had all banned her from going to the Impact Zone. It frustrated her, but she obeyed. Joey was with her brothers while she was recovering and Chris had been, well, nobody knew really.

And that just pissed Ashton off. She was tired of crying over him doing her wrong. She didn't want to put up with it anymore. So, she'd make him wish he'd never messed up. Maybe she'd forgive him, chances were she wouldn't for a while.

She was going out tonight, and there was nothing nobody could do to stop her. She smirked as she opened up her closet and pulled out a pair of her favorite red high heels. "Perfect,"she murmured to herself, smirking.

_I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend you said _

_still has it bad for me_

_I'm gonna take him into town, flaunt him around _

_for everyone to see_

_well, you said once yourself, baby_

_nobody holds a candle to me_

_in my red high heels_

"What's going on?" Allen Jone, aka AJ Styles, asked as Tessa opened the front door for him. "I think Ajay finally lost it," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Great, just great," AJ replied sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow at his fiancée. "Chill, she just wants to go out, she's getting ready," Tess answered seriously. AJ made an 'o' with his mouth and nodded.

"Just us three?" he asked. "I think all the Yummies, but I'm not sure, she didn't really say," Tess said, looking a little confused. AJ wrapped an arm around her, kissing her temple, "Chris really did it this time," he muttered and Tess nodded in agreement.

//

Ashton smiled at herself in the mirror, she had on a tight black mini-skirt and a low-cut red tank top with a small black hoodie over it, and of course, her red high heels. She played with her cellphone in her hands. Who to call? She smirked, dialing the number of her Papa Bear. "Ashton?" he asked when he answered. "Hey Bobby, Tess and I are going out, you wanna come?" she asked.

Chris had always known Bobby still had it bad for Ajay. That was the point of her calling him. She smirked as Bobby agreed to come and she told him the address of the club they were going to. She then dialed another number. "Short Stack, what's wrong?" Danny asked, sounding instantly worried. "Nothing monkey man, Tess and I are going out for drinks, you wanna come?" she asked. "Sure," he answered.

Ashton hung up her phone with a grin. "Holy hell, Ashton! We aren't just going out for drinks, are we?" Tess asked. Ashton smirked at her friend, "Nope, we're going to mess with Chris' head," she said. "Can you call him or Alex and say a bunch of us are going out?" she asked. Tess sighed then nodded, pulling out her BlackBerry and dialing Alex's number, followed by her Dad's.

_oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to_

_I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you _

_I'm about to show you just how missing me feels_

_in my red high heels_

Ashton, Tessa, and AJ walked into the club, a few minutes late. Tess had to change. Danny, Bobby, and Chris all turned their heads to see her enter. She strutted in, arm in arm with Tess, they were both laughing. "Hey Danny," Ashton answered as she hugged Danny tightly, grinning at him seductively. "This can only end badly," Tessa muttered to her fiancé. AJ nodded in agreement as Ashton then went and sat down on Bobby's lap and chatted with him and James.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris asked as he came up to Tessa and AJ. Tess rolled her eyes and poked Chris in the chest, "you—mister—messed up again," she answered. He looked at her wide-eyed, "what?" he asked. "She got tired of sitting at home, waiting for you to call, and then you didn't," AJ said, wrapping an arm around Tess before leading her toward the dance floor.

_all those games you tried to play_

_well they ain't gonna work on me now_

_I put a barbed wire fence around my heart, baby_

_just to keep you out_

_well, you thought I'd wait around forever _

_but baby get real_

_I just kicked you to the curb_

_in my red high heels_

If Chris wanted to play games with her feelings, then she'd play games with his head. His games wouldn't work on her anymore, she had brought back that barbed wire fence around her heart. And she wasn't going to be so quick to let him back in this time. She grinned as she danced with Danny, pressing her body against his.

She knew Chris was watching, and that was perfect. He may have thought that she'd wait around forever for him, but he was wrong. Now, she was going out dancing in her red high heels, the ones he always said she looked 'damn sexy' in.

_oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to_

_I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you _

_I'm about to show you just how missing me feels_

_in my red high heels_

"You think Bobby and Danny realize what she's doing?" Tess asked from where she was leaning against the bar. She took a sip of her bar, glancing at AJ, James, and Alex. All three guys nodded, "yeah," the said simultaneously making Tessa smirk.

Ashton was hammered by the time she kissed Danny. And well, it made Chris' blood boil. He spun Danny around and punched him right in the face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tess said, sliding off her bar stool and heading over to the two, now brawling men. Dammit Ashton, Tess curse in her head.

AJ took off after his fiancée, he didn't want Chris to punch her again. Tess pulled Danny away by his waist while AJ got Chris. "Calm the fuck down Chris! You're the one who brought this on yourself!" Ashton yelled at the Detroit Native. He stared at her as she shook her head, "It's your fault, I can kiss whoever I want to. I can be with whoever I want to be with! And I think I want to be with Danny," she said, stumbling over her words in her drunken state.

_oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to_

_I bet you want me back now don't you, don't you _

_I'm about to show you just how missing me feels_

_In my red high heels _

"Think?" Tess asked, glancing at the blond. Ashton shrugged, "I'm drunk, I'm not sure about anything. Are you even a natural blackette? Is that what they call them?" she asked. Tess rolled her eyes, looking over at AJ. "She's not gonna remember shit tomorrow, let her have some fun," Tessa said, letting Danny go and glaring at Chris. She smirked as Ashton went back to dancing, in her red high heels.

_in my red high heels _

_in my red high heels_


End file.
